Lucy Heartfilia and the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Randome013
Summary: It was a normal Saturday morning when Lucy got the talk. The talk about her being a witch and going to some awesome magic school called Hogwarts! The FT gang in Hogwarts - no HP characters.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia got _the talk _3 weeks ago.

It had been a completely normal Saturday morning. Her father had been making breakfast - as always, while the girl had been watching her usual morning cartoons. Then little Lucy went get the mail - as always. What wasn't usual was that there was a letter for her. From a magical school. And as impossible as it seems, things just got weirder.

An unknown man appeared out of thin air in the middle of the kitchen.

At first, Lucy and her father had been frozen in shock. But daddy had quickly recovered and started to talk to the stranger – Igneel – as if they were old friends. After some very odd moments filled with even more odd small talk, they finally turned to her and then they finally had _it. The talk_. The talk about her being a witch. And attending some awesome magic school called Hogwarts. She hadn't really paid attention the whole time, if she was sincere. But could one blame her? She could use magic! (Besides that it _had_ been pretty long…)

Just before Igneel left, they had planned to meet again in 3 weeks to buy the (magical!) school supplies. Then he had flickered his wand and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived, the only proof of this all every happening the heavy envelope on the excited girl's hands.

Lucy had been looking forward to this day ever since. She was jumpy and inattentive ever since the discovery. But every time her friends asked if something was wrong, the girl couldn't say anything. Magic was a secret. A wonderful secret she was a part of.

But that was all in the past now. The long awaited day finally arrived! And the girl couldn't help but feel extremely... disappointed.

Igneel and his son Natsu had appeared some minutes late – enough time for the girl to read through her school list for the 100th time. Books about magical creatures and spells. A cauldron. A _wand_. She had imagined cute, old fashioned and _magical_ shops, full of glitter in the air. What she didn't expect was an old, unimpressive, dark and a bit shabby bar full of weird people drinking.

Her hopes got up again when they continued moving. That was it! Now, this stupid bar would turn out to be a fraud. She could already feel the magic prickling at her skin and see all the cool _magic _articles there would be on display and some aweso...brick wall. She tightened the grip on her father's hand. They stopped in front of an old, dirty brick wall. Maybe they were being fooled? Igneel and Natsu seemed nice, but they were still strangers. Maybe they wanted to rob daddy? Lucy knew that he had much money and lately there were a lot of frauds in the news (which she actually wasn't allowed to watch, but did anyway). The blonde girl was incredibly crestfallen. She really had believed that she could use magic. That she was special. That she... Her depressing thoughts were interrupted by the not-as-boring-as-initially-thought wall. That opened. The red-haired man had tapped the wall with his wand and the bricks started disappearing. A huge archway took its place and everything she had hoped was right behind it, waiting to be explored.

Natsu, who she was already friends with, smiled down at her with a big, brilliant smile.

"You didn't really think that was it, did ya?"

Besides her, Jude tightened the grip in her hand.

"I wish Layla could see this…"

Layla Heartfilia. Lucy's mother. _The__ talk_ wasn't only about Lucy, but her as well. The woman had been a witch herself and bravely fought against an evil wizard named _Voldemort_. She died in the final battle, later known as _the Battle of Hogwarts_, since it happened in the very same school she would be visiting soon. The little witch couldn't remember much, being only five years old when her mother died. Only small things like how her long golden hair would tickle and how soft her voice was when singing her a lullaby.

But what she was absolutely sure of, was that the woman had loved her and daddy. And that this day would be amazing.

**A/N**

**And I live!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are (as always) appreciated and needed!**

**I know it was a bit short. At the beginning I was going to make the whole Diagon Alley thing in one chapter, but it seems that I suck at writing huge OS, so I just took what I have and split it. The next part (or maybe 2?) is already written and just have to be edited. The arrival at Hogwarts and the second half of the DA aren't even started (ups), but it won't take as long to update this time (I think…)**

**This won't really have a storyline, just some OS of the gang in the HP World (Mostly inspired by some Pinterest-Prompts I found ), but we'll see…**

**CONSTRUCTIVE. CRITICISM. PLEASE.**

**And last but not least, to the peeps that stayed until here:**

**Bye! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

First step: Gringotts, the magical bank. Which was run by _goblins_. Real goblins!

These were little, about a head smaller than Natsu – and only a half one smaller than Lucy, a fact the boy kept reminding her of. And has made him more than familiar with the infamous Heartfilia wrath.

("Look! I'm sure this one is bigger than you!"

"Stop pointing at every goblin you see and saying that they're bigger than me! I'm a year younger and a girl! I'm AVERAGE!... Besides that, I'm pretty sure I'm bigger…)

Their banter was interrupted when some cold liquid rained on top of them, immediately drenching them. In the next second, it somehow disappeared.

"What was that?"

While Lucy and Jude were completely bewildered, Natsu and Igneel weren't even trying to hide their laughter.

"You should have seen your faces! I think the last time you looked like that was in that duck incident!"

"You screamed like a little girl, Lucy!"

Jude gave Igneel the look he always gave Lucy when she refused to go to bed in a school night and – after some more moments filled with laugher – the wizard in question finally answered their question.

"This is a revealing potion, any deceiving spell or potion that changes one's appearance or even makes them invisible immediately loses its effects when in touch with it. But normally some drops are enough..."

"It's a new thing they made. You know Harry Potter? The Chosen One? He and his two friends Ron and Hermione managed to break into Gringotts! Even though no one had ever managed it before! They have some new security stuff ever since. But I bet that I could totally break-in, new stuff and all! And you have to tell me about the duck incident, dad!"

The break-in seemed to still be a pretty sensitive topic, judging by the look the two goblins guarding the doors were giving the bragging boy.

Lucy wasn't really listening. The girl was trying to fix her hair while loudly complaining. It became a mess after the potion thing! She didn't have much more time to dwell on the thought, because at this moment the big, silver doors opened.

There were Goblins were literally everywhere. Weighing coins, writing on huge rolls of parchment and talking to other wizards (although everyone else's hair was perfect. Maybe some awesome spell she would hopefully learn...)

"So unfair..."

Natsu gave her a confused look but moved on. They were all following Igneel, who was quickly making his way to a goblin. The only available one. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who spotted it. Soon it became a race between a blond wizard with his son and them, Igneel winning in the last second (although he kept muttering things like "fucking school start" the whole way. What in turn made Natsu speak extra loudly with his new, innocent little friend so she wouldn't hear the curse words)

"Good day, sir! We're here to take some money from the Dragneels' and Layla Heartfilias' vaults."

"Keys and Wands, please."

Igneel immediately gave his wand and – after some searching – a key as well. In the meantime, Jude had already given his. The goblin looked closely at both keys and after some awkward minutes finally nodded and looked back at them. At the only muggle present, to be exact.

"I need your wand"

"I don't have one. My wife… she was the only wizard in our family and her… she died in the war."

After some more bureaucracy, the goblin eventually told them all to follow him. Natsu, who had been unusually quiet the whole time, suddenly got a very green face and looked like he might puke. She wanted to somehow help the poor thing, but the thing in question kept saying that it was okay and it would be awesome. Not very reassuring when said encouragements were coming from such a pained face.

To Lucy's surprise, they were led to a… cart. Somehow Natsu got even worse when he saw it. Nevertheless, they all entered the vessel. Igneel yelled at them all to hold on tight before the cart began moving.

And so started the ride of hell.

They were going impossibly fast. The little witch swore that she heard growling from somewhere under her, but couldn't be sure with the wind slapping against her face. What she knew for sure was that her stomach was in knots and her hair would be an even worse mess at the end of this little adventure.

After some agonizing minutes, they finally arrived. Natsu got off the mean of transportation as fast as he could and started kissing the ground (she was pretty sure she saw him puke once or twice). They were in front of a huge Tresor. The goblin unlocked it with one of the keys, revealing a tiny mound of golden, silver and bronze coins inside.

"Mrs. Heartfilia"

They all entered the vault. Lucy stopped in front of the coins. How many should she take? How much were they worth? Luckily, Igneel seemed to realize her dilemma.

"The golden ones are Galleons, the silver Sickles, and the bronze Knuts. 29 Knuts are one Sickle and 493 Sickles are 1 Galleon. Take a bit from everything and let's go."

They went back to the cart, the goblin ignoring Lucy's questions ("Are Galleons made of real gold?") and Natsu becoming white as a sheet from just thinking about entering "Hell on Earth" again.

After passing by the Dragneels vault, a dizzy but happy Lucy, an even happier (I lived! Long live the unmoving ground!) but still sickly white Natsu and two amused dads left Gringotts.

"I think it would be better for Natsu to take a break before continuing. You can go to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _over there to buy Lucy's uniform and we can meet here in an hour."

Another pitiful groan from the boy was the only thing needed to convince the Heartfilias, and soon both families were walking in different directions.

Madam Malkin was an old, nice woman. After asking what they were searching for, the witch sent Lucy to the back of the shop to take measurements and offered her father a seat and some cookies on the front.

"It'll just take a minute!"

In the back of the shop another boy, white and a bit fat, was already being measured. By seemingly nothing. Lucy should probably be somewhat used with magic by now, but every time she saw something supernatural happening she got the same feeling of awe and giddiness. She hoped that would never change.

So now she stood there, nothing happening while the boy was being measured beside her. That was awkward. Another measuring tape appeared, this one for her. Cool! ...Should she say something. After some tense seconds (which felt more like eternities), the boy decided to start some small talk.

"Are you new in Hogwarts?"

"Y-yeah. I'm Lucy. And you?"

"Kain. Do you know in which house you are going to be? I'm in Gryffindor!"

"Wh-what?"

Igneel hadn't said anything about any houses. Wasn't it just one school? Before she could question him, Kain continued speaking.

"Do not worry. Our relationship can still work even though we are in different houses!"

Relationship?! As in… kissing?! Did she say something that would make him think that? She opened her mouth to ask him, but didn't get a chance to turn him down.

"Unless you are a Slytherin. Then we shall be mortal enemies! And you can't hit on me anymore!"

"What is a Sl-?"

"But do not worry my love! You are too cute to be one! You aren't a murderer!"

"A murderer?!"

There were criminals in this school? Wasn't that dangerous? What if she got killed?!

"Yes! You know about the war against You-Know-Who 5 years ago, right? Every bad guy was a Slytherin! They killed hundreds of people! But I am sure you are going to be a Gryffindor, too! All the good guys are here. Did you know that _the Chosen One_ was Gryffindor? He killed the dark Lord all alone! Besides that, Ravenclaws are just boring smart-arses and Hufflepuffs are just laaaaame!"

The people that killed her mother were in this school? And she could become one of them?! But... she wasn't a murderer… right?

Before she could ask anything else, the boy left and she was left all alone with her thoughts. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't as magical as it seemed...

_**A/N**_

**And the 2****nd**** chapter is here! (This one even a bit longer!)**

**I really hope you all enjoy it! **

**I actually wanted to post it yesterday, but… I forgot (I literally have no excuse. All I did yesterday was watch dumb shit on yt… ups…)**

**The next one is already written, although it's a bit shorter. And I'm almost finished with the whole D-A-thing!**

**Anyway, Reviews are (as always) appreciated and needed.**

**And I'm not really happy with the summary right now, to be sincere. So if anyone has a suggestion, pls tell me!**

**Have a great day and ´til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucy finally returned from the back, her father could immediately tell that something was wrong. The same bubbly girl that had been smiling and laughing non-stop until now was gone. The shining in her eyes was replaced by a dull look, which Jude knew that either meant that she was extremely sad or deep in thought. Since his little girl was literally living her dream right now, he was betting on the second option. Jude wanted to pry, but knew better than to ask. Heartfilia women were temperamental. He learned that the hard way too many times already.

They met up with the other two members of their little shopping group and decided to go to _"Flourish & Blotts"_ next. Jude wasn't the only one to notice that something was wrong with his daughter. Natsu knew that the girl had been super excited for the bookshop ("Books and magic in one place? I can't wait!"), but now the smile that hadn't left her face since they entered the _Diagon Alley_ was gone and she was unusually silent. He wasn't exactly the type to beat around the bush (and missed her laugh, even though he wouldn't admit it), so he just asked.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

After hesitating a bit, the witch answered.

"It's your second year in Hogwarts, right?"

Natsu wasn't expecting her to sound so meager. Or to suddenly feel the need to protect her from all evil in the world.

"Yeah…"

"What are these… houses?"

He had a bad suspicion about where this talk was heading, but answered nonetheless.

"They are kind of... teams. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Every year they divide all new students into the houses. You have to try to gain points for your house by doing good stuff and the house with the most points gets the house cup at the end of the year. It's super noice!"

"Okay. And…are there any… criminals. Like – like murderers in there?"

Natsu sighed. Suspicion confirmed.

"Of course not! Who told you that bullsh- lie?! Headmaster McGonagall would never let anything happen to her students!"

"It – it was a guy in the Robes Shop. He…he said that in Slytherin everyone is a killer and I-I don't want to study with my mom's killer or – or _be_ one. And…"

"And he said that Ravenclaws are all teacher's pets and the Hufflepuffs are lame, am I right? I hate these fuc-jerks! I hate these jerks! And he is a liar, too! Do you think that Igneel is lame?"

"No! Of course not!"

"See! He was a Hufflepuff and is super cool! And the fu… jerk who told you that is an idiot! I think I even know him. He is a Gryffindor in 3rd grade and one of the biggest as- idiots in the school! There aren't any criminals and much less murderers in there! In fact, it's awesome there! And there are many super noice Slytherins, too! But…"

He bent a bit over and whispered in her ear

"…if you happen to be a Slytherin, look out for the stripper! He's in my year and a fuck… an idiot!"

Natsu was very proud of himself. Now there was one ignorant less in the world and, most importantly, her eyes were shining again. Lucy was relieved as well. This Kain had just been a stupid liar! Of course, there wouldn't be murderers in the school! Just this stripper thing was weird...

"Thanks, Natsu! I feel a lot better now! And, you know, you can curse in front of me. I'm not a fucking baby."

Then the blonde entered the bookshop, a little jump in her step and oblivious to Natsu's look of absolute horror.

"You...what the..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jude really should have foreseen this. If his daughter already loved staying hours in normal bookstores, nothing would make her leave a magical one.

They were trying to coax her into leaving for what felt like hours now, but every time they got close, she saw another amazing book that she just had to take a look at and the whole fun started again. It got even worse when she met another little blue-haired bookworm. In the end, it was Natsu who saved them all.

"Hey, Luce! Don't you wanna get your wand?"

The thought of the magic object she had been dreaming about ever since that faithful Saturday finally convinced her, and after saying goodbye to her new friend, she, at last, left the shop.

She was finally going to get her wand! A real magic wand!

_**A/N**_

**And another chap is here!**

**The next one may take a bit more since it isn't finished yet….**

**I really hope that you enjoyed it and reviews are (as always) appreciated and needed. **

**Ah! And I just found an amazing site called: boil the frog (I know the name is weird). You put the name of 2 bands/singers in there and it makes a playlist. It's pretty cool, but it only works with spotify…**

**And who knows where the "noice" came from?**

**Little clue: It's a comedy series with a too sweet (and canon!) pairing.**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a great day!**

**Until the next time! **


End file.
